


House of Cards

by littlecakes



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Edging, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sub!Gladio, dom!prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 16:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecakes/pseuds/littlecakes
Summary: Gladio's expecting a simple dinner with friends, but Prompto has other things in mind.





	House of Cards

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the beautiful amazing [fairygodpiggy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygodpiggy/pseuds/fairygodpiggy) who suffered to ensure that none of you had to look at the abhorrent number of commas I had originally used in this fic.

There’s a sharp inhale and a gasp that punctuate the silence of the room. The former is followed by Gladio’s breath, which is heavy, shaking, and shallow as he kneels at the foot of the bed. His cock twitches as his lover whimpers, gasping yet again with want.

Gladio’s hands are bound behind his back. The silken rope that Prompto’s used to bind him is intricately laced around his forearms and more heavily around his wrists, joining his hands in an unbreakable web of knots. The cord is soft against Gladio’s skin. With each twist of the wrist and ripple of muscle, the satin caresses him, sending shivers up his spine. It’s tight enough to confine him, but loose enough to allow him to find pleasure in the silk’s cool touch and gentle feel.

Prompto cries Gladio’s name, and the shield wants nothing more than to go to him and feel that slender body writhe against his in pleasure. He’s bound by his word not to, though. There’s an implicit trust in his choice to stay kneeling at the foot of their bed. To put it simply, Prompto told him to.

Not so simply, there’s a desire, a will, to please his dom. Gladiolus never thought he’d be one to submit- perhaps that was put upon him by expectation and stereotypes- but there’s joy and pleasure to be found in pleasing his lover. He’d always wanted to try submitting to another, but never found someone he could trust well enough to put his body - the tool of his trade - in their hands… until he and Prompto found their way into bed together. Gods, if that wasn’t the best choice he’s ever made, for Prompto’s the dom Gladio never knew he needed.

So, if Prompto tells him to kneel, he will because that adoring smile and affectionate touch to his jaw is more than enough in return.

“Gladio...” Prompto keens, drawing the shield’s attention back to him. He’s kneeling on the edge of the bed with his weight balanced delicately on his knees and toes. The reddened, weeping tip of his cock is just within reach; the rest of it is engulfed in both of his hands that shimmer with the lube he’s smothered them with. Prompto thrusts into his fists erratically as sounds of effort and pleasure echo through their apartment.

He’s close. Gladio can tell by the way he worries his lower lip with his teeth as he closes his eyes and moans. He would’ve been surprised by the number of times Prompto’s orgasmed that afternoon if he wasn’t the one to elicit most of them. He loves Prompto’s negligible refractory period and his desire for tattooed flesh and whispered names.

“Do you want some?” Prompto gasps as his body begins to tremble.

“Gods, yes.” Gladio says, scooting closer to the edge of the mattress until Prompto’s cock, dripping with precome, is close enough to taste.

“Then taste me.” Prompto says, nudging Gladio’s cheek with his cock, encouraging him to open wide. Gladio happily does so, hollowing his cheeks as he sucks the blond’s length into his mouth. Prompto slips his fingers into Gladio’s long hair, gently yet firmly grasping it as he fucks Gladio’s face.

“Fuck, Gladio!” he swears, his orgasm spilling into Gladio’s waiting mouth. The shield moans as the bitter fluid cascades over his tongue, and he swallows it up eagerly. He wants more, wants to ride Prompto into the mattress so he can hear his lover cry his name over and over. 

Soft, slender fingers curl under Gladio’s chin, bringing his eyes up to meet Prompto’s violet irises, which are dark and hazy with pleasure. “You’re amazing...” Prompto murmurs, bending to kiss Gladio and taste himself on flushed lips. “Your turn to play.”

The words make Gladio shiver. Prompto’s spent the afternoon pushing him closer and closer to the brink, only to pull away at the last second, leaving white-hot heat burning in Gladio’s crotch, and want stinging his mind. The promise of release, finally, after hours of edging leaves Gladio speechless. He can only nod, to which Prompto responds with a grin.

“Get on the bed and lie face-down. I’ll untie you, but only if you promise to be good and not touch me or yourself.”

“I promise,” Gladio says, clambering to his feet, only to make it easier to crawl onto the mattress without using his hands. Once he’s lying face-down, nimble fingers untie knots deftly without struggle. The rope slips from Gladio’s wrists, leaving only faint imprints to remind him of its delicate caress. Prompto’s hands are warm as he slides them over the marks, kneading and massaging until Gladio’s wrists are flushed and he’s groaning from the touch alone. He craves these moments of intimacy.

“Are you ready, babe?”

“Ready.”

“Okay. On your knees and elbows.” Prompto says, patting Gladio’s thigh. Gladio is quick to comply, keeping his head forward and fists clenched - so he can ignore the intense burn in his thighs and the thoughts telling him to find release. 

Prompto rewards his obedience, massaging the mounds of his ass and the musculature of his thighs. Gladio groans, his head dropping to the mattress, as he relaxes under Prompto’s careful ministrations. His slender hands are careful and kind as he works with the bronzed flesh, lavishing every square inch of Gladio’s backside with attention. He relaxes into the touch; it feels so good to have Prompto’s hands on him after watching him pleasure himself for so long.

“I have bad news, big guy.” Prompto says as he ghosts over Gladio’s entrance with the lightest of touches. He rocks back into Prompto’s touch - even just a moment of contact is enough to push him over the edge at this point. He wants to topple over it like a house of cards into an endless pit of pleasure.

“What is it?”

“You can’t come yet,” he says coyly. “but it’ll be worth it, I promise. Think you can handle it?”

Gladio knows exactly what Prompto has in mind. They’ve been building up this wall of want behind a dam of self-control all afternoon, and it’s close to bursting. As much as Gladio wants to find release now, he knows that Prompto will stay true to his promise of more if he can wait. While Gladio’s pondering his decision, Prompto slips a finger inside his heat and teases with eager strokes.

It’s almost too much, a simple touch like that, but Gladio can’t help rocking into Prompto’s hand, pushing his finger deeper until it brushes against that sweet bundle of nerves hiding inside. A moan escapes him.

“You really want it, don’t you? And I was excited to tease you all evening,” Prompto says with an air of false disappointment. “I got a new toy and everything.”

It takes all the self-control Gladio can muster not to thrust his hips against the fingers that are deep in his ass, twitching, squirming, and scissoring until he’s relaxed and open. He’s torn. There’s the promise of pleasure waiting just over the horizon, and he’s painfully close; but waiting for more, submitting once again, assures there will be the same pleasure tenfold. “I… I can handle it.” Gladio grunts.

“Such a good sub...” Prompto says, withdrawing his fingers from Gladio’s heat. He lies down on the bed before kissing Gladio’s cheek. “Lemme tell you my plan.”

 

________________________________

  
  


“Tell me again.” Prompto says, straddling Gladio’s lap as he sits in the driver’s seat of their truck. It’s parked in the covered lot underneath the Citadel apartment building where Ignis and Noctis reside. Tucked away in the corner where Prompto told him to park, they can set the scene before going to dinner. Gladio’s pants are pushed down around his hips, and Prompto has his hands on his cock, teasing him with gentle strokes and the occasional swipe of his thumb at the tip.

It’s not the way Prompto entertains himself so expertly with Gladio’s cock that makes his breath hitch. It’s the plug that’s buried in his ass, nudging against his prostate with every grind of Prompto’s hips against his. It’s maddening - more than anything, he wants it to move; he wants to feel it press against him until he can’t take it anymore and his ecstasy hits its peak. But it won’t, he can’t, and thinking of it all just makes it a struggle to maintain steady breaths.

Gladio’s breath is failing even now as he speaks. “I’m not allowed to touch myself.”

“What else?” Prompto says, swiping the bead of precome from Gladio’s cock and lapping it off his thumb.

Closing his eyes tightly, he takes a deep breath. “You’re feeling selfish. Don’t- don’t wanna share me. So if Iggy or Noct ask me something, or make a request and I honor it… Gods, Prom,” Gladio says, burying his face in Prompto’s neck so he can sink it teeth into it. Prompto’s laugh is low, heady, and merciless as he rocks his hips into Gladio’s, pushing the plug deeper into the shield.

“Keep going, baby, you’re doing so good for me.” Prompto whispers with a kiss to Gladio’s temple.

“If I honor it, then you turn the plug on. And every time after that, you turn it up.” Gladio breathes.

“Perfect, you’ve got it. What’s the safeword, or signal, or whatever?” Prompto asks, his violet eyes focusing on Gladio’s as he strokes the soft chambray of Gladio’s shirt with his hand. Every single touch sets his skin on fire. The primal part of his brain is screaming for more, but somehow the dwindling logic he still has is winning, telling him to wait. Gladio closes his eyes and bites his lip, struggling to find a signal that won’t tip off Ignis or Noct.

“I’ll ask you for a glass of water.” Gladio mumbles.

Prompto cups Gladio’s face in his hands, kissing him tenderly. “Still good? Lemme know if this is all too much, cuz I can totally strip for you right now if it is.”

“It’s all good, sunshine. I can handle it.” Gladio says, looking his lover in the eyes. There’s so much love there in Prompto’s gaze, so much care, it makes Gladio’s heart swell in his chest. He’s proud to love him, proud to please him. It makes the wait, the agonizing patience worth it.

“Alright, big guy. I can’t wait for later… Gonna make you feel  _ amazing _ .” Prompto says alluringly. He kisses Gladio with passion, his tongue licking eagerly into his mouth. Gladio returns his kiss with equal fervor, groaning at the pressure of Prompto’s clothed erection pressing into his. “We better get going. Noct and Iggy’ll be mad if we’re late again.”

With that, he’s gone, and Gladio’s lap and cock are achingly lonely. He quickly tucks himself into the waistband of his boxer briefs before stepping out of the truck. Prompto trots ahead, lifting his arms above his head in a stretch that conveniently exposes the dimples in his lower back. He’s not going to make this easy for him; Gladio would lament it if it didn’t turn him on so much.

“Hey, guys.” Noctis says as he opens the door. “Thought you were gonna be late. Specs was betting on it.”

“I was not!” Ignis calls from somewhere in the apartment.

“He totally was.” Noctis whispers to Prompto as he pulls the blond into a tight embrace and claps Gladio on the shoulder. The two walk into the apartment, chatting about the newest Justice Monsters game while Gladio trails behind at an awkward pace. He takes a seat at the table beside Prompto, draping an arm over the back of his chair while he tries to find a comfortable position to sit in, one that doesn’t bury the plug even further inside him. If it takes another inch, it’ll rub up against his prostate, making this an even more uncomfortable outing.

He’s not listening to whatever Prompto and Noct are talking about; he’s focused on the pleasure that’s still lingering in his subconscious. He adjusts his posture, prodding himself with the tip of the plug and drops his head back. He can feel a hand squeeze his thigh, though he knows it’s only reminding him of what he’s suffering for. Prompto must be feeling generous when he leans over and whispers, “Get me a drink? You can get yourself one, too.”

Gladio answers with a kiss to the blond’s temple before he gets up from his seat. Ignis is in the kitchen, preparing some cuts of meat, as well as simmering vegetables. It’s still astounding to Gladio that the advisor possesses such prowess in the kitchen despite his blindness. Ignis turns his head to Gladio and smiles. “Hello, Gladio.”

“Iggy. Whatcha makin’? Smells good.” Gladio says, peering over Ignis’s shoulder. He’s tossing spices over the cut of what must be behemoth steak. “Behemoth. Fuck yeah.”

“Noctis found it in the market and thought of you. He came home with three of them. I’ve no idea how we’ll eat this much behemoth in a week.” Ignis chuckles, the grin sticking on his face. “We could send one home with you two, if you like?”

“Nah, Iggy.” Gladio says, grimacing. He wants nothing more than to accept his offer, but he’s well aware of the consequences lodged within him, just waiting to punish him. He follows it up quickly, saying, “They’re expensive.”

Ignis has a twisted grin on his face. “Dear Gladio, you do know that if I wanted to save money, I would’ve gone and slain the beast myself.”

Gladio only grumbles.

“I insist. Please. I’ll wrap it up for you to take home later.” Ignis says, making his way to the fridge and pulling out a container filled with steak.

The conversation at the kitchen table’s fallen quiet. Gladio looks over his shoulder to see Prompto fidgeting with his phone. Maybe he’s not paying attention; Gladio could quite possibly get away with saying yes just once.

“Sure, Iggy. Thanks.”

Gladio sucks air in through his parted lips sharply as the plug quivers to life in his ass. Glancing over his shoulder again, he sees Prompto grinning impishly at his phone, while Noctis looks at him with a concerned look. “You okay, Gladio?”

“Yup, just, uh, muscle cramp.”

“Are you stretching adequately after your runs?” Ignis muses, “After so many years, you’d think one would realize the importance of proper stretching.”

“Yes, I’m stretching.” Gladio gripes as he cover his eyes.

“Do you need a potion or something, Gladio? I think we have one laying around here somewhere.” Noctis asks.

“No!” Gladio answers quickly, grabbing two beers out of the fridge and using his titanium wedding band to pop the tops off.

“Oh, Gladio, bring me one, too?” Noctis asks. “One of those chocolate stouts?”

Gladio turns to the fridge, biting his lip and silently swearing to the Astrals. He can deny Ignis, but he can’t say no to the king of freaking Lucis. He says nothing and grabs a third beer from the fridge, popping it open in the same manner he did the others. He can see Prompto sitting with his knees up in the chair so he can hide his phone behind them. There’s a simple app open with two buttons, one blue, one purple. As soon as he sees the third beer, Prompto giggles gleefully. Gladio sits with hesitation and hands Noctis his beer.

“Thanks, Gladio. Cheers.” He says, holding up his beer. As soon as their bottles touch, the plug’s vibration intensifies. Gladio’s fingers curl around the edge of the table and Gladio can swear he feels the wood sink under the pressure of his fingernails. The vibration before was gentle, pleasant, almost. This pace is stronger, so much so that he can feel his core shaking with it. Gladio drops his head back as Prompto strokes his hand up his thigh, nimble finger teasing at the inseam of his jeans.

“Dude, are you sure you’re okay?” Noctis asks, shooting Gladio a worried expression.

“Just muscle cramps, right? He’s been having them  _ all day _ .” Prompto says, feigning an apologetic tone as his hand travels under the table and skates over the bulge growing in Gladio’s jeans. The slight pressure of his palm elicits a shudder that Gladio has to try to fight back as best he can. He slumps back in his chair, accidentally pushing the plug straight up into his prostate. It’s nearly enough to send him over the edge; Gladio can feel the white-hot heat pooling in his loins.

“Muscle cramps.” Gladio says, releasing the breath he’s been holding shakily. Technically, they’re right - every single muscle in his torso is rigid, and his toes are curling in his shoes. He’s trying to hold off so he doesn’t come right there in his jeans. Prompto touches his cheek gently, drawing Gladio’s gaze to meet his, and there’s concern there. Gods, Gladio isn’t pulling this off as smoothly as he thought he would.

Prompto tucks a dark lock of hair behind Gladio’s ear before tracing Gladio’s bearded jaw with his fingers. “You thirsty? I can get you some water, if it’ll help.”

Gladio knows this is an out, a chance to end their play and bring him some relief. He wouldn’t put it past Prompto to take him in the bathroom under the guise of helping Gladio find the potion that’s in the medicine cabinet and suck him dry until Gladio’s begging under his breath for the blond to stop. It’s tempting as hell, the thought of those plush, pink lips wrapped around his dick, trying to suck the life out of him. Gladio takes a deep breath and sits straight up in his chair, bringing himself relief that’s not nearly enough, but it’ll do.

He wants to do this, he wants to succeed and hear the praise he’s bound to get if he can just make it through this dinner.

“Nah, I’m fine with my beer.” he says, grinning at Prompto. There’s the subtlest raise of an eyebrow as Prompto bites his lip. This is driving him crazy too; if Gladio has to wait, then so does Prompto. It brings Gladio some satisfaction to know that Prompto’s getting off almost as much as he is.

Prompto shows no sign of making things easy for Gladio during dinner. Instead, he gathers the dishes as Ignis plates them, setting the serving bowls right next to Gladio. As he does so, he leans over until he’s so close only Gladio can hear.

“Don’t touch these. Wait until everyone else is served.”

Gladio knows if he moves them, he’ll get in trouble, so he just sits quietly, agonizing over how many times he’s going to be asked for dishes or to serve food. He wonders how much harder this plug can shake inside him. He knows eventually it’ll shake him loose of his self-control until he’s begging Prompto to relieve the tension that’s knotted up inside him.

Noctis sits across from Prompto and thankfully grabs the platter holding the steaks. Gladio watches as Ignis folds his hands in his lap. Of course, he’s not going to try to serve himself, there are some things he’s mastered blind, but locating things accurately still requires sight.

“Gladio, you’re hogging the food!” Prompto teases.

“Oh, Gladio. Could you…?” Ignis says, holding his plate out in front of him. There’s no way Gladio’s saying no. He physically can’t say no, not to Ignis when he needs help with something so heartbreakingly simple. Gladio takes the plate and holds his breath as the plug vibrates even harder inside of him. At this point, it’s shaking so hard that no matter how he sits, it’s teasing his prostate in such a delightfully twisted way. Gladio piles Ignis’s plate high with his shaking hands.

“Me too, Gladio, since you’re already serving and all.” Noctis says, holding his plate out. Gladio side-eyes his dom to see Prompto grinning gleefully with his phone out under the table. Sighing, Gladio hands Ignis his plate and takes Noct’s, silently praying that Prompto will at least wait until he carefully hands the delicate porcelain back to his king before pushing him right to the brink. He knows it’s futile, though. Prompto’s merciless when he wants to be, and his actions tonight have only made it obvious that he’s in the mood to torment Gladio.

Sure enough, as soon as the delicate plate touches the pads of Gladio’s fingers, he swears he can hear the plug shaking in his ass. It’s setting every sensitive spot inside him on fire, burning so brightly it’s almost blinding. He has to physically stop, set the plate down, and take a deep breath. He raises a hand before Noctis or Ignis can complain about his fake ailment again and serves Noct before anyone can say anything else.

“Me too, babe.” Prompto says as more of a command than a question. Gladio casually wipes the sweat from his brow before taking Prompto’s plate from him. He might just survive this dinner if he can get them both out of there before Ignis asks him if he wants dessert. For now, he sits quietly, watching as everyone tucks into their food.

Prompto elbows him, saying coyly, “You too, Gladio. Eat.”

Gladio’s not even sure he can eat, not with the way he’s trying so hard  _ not  _ to squirm in his seat. Every time he leans forward to take a bite or relax with his elbow on the table, he pushes the plug deeper inside of him, and while it feels so sinfully good, he’s afraid that if he lets it go for too long he’ll explode. 

Gladio eats quietly, focusing on the pleasure that’s boiling in his guts, trying to make it through the simple meal he’s sharing with friends. Prompto’s hand snakes into his lap, intertwining with Gladio’s fingers and giving them a gentle squeeze. It’s Prompto’s way of praising him when words can’t be spoken. Those soft fingers gripping his scarred hand sends his heart racing.

As Noctis clears the plates - thank gods, Gladio thinks - unassisted, Prompto leans his head on Gladio’s broad shoulder. “I’m so tired, baby. Take me home?”

It’s not a question, so much as it’s a command, and one that Gladio is more than happy to obey. He pats Prompto’s shoulder affectionately, standing up and taking his hand. “You got it. Sorry, guys. Had a busy day.”

The two make it to the truck before Prompto pins Gladio against the side of it with his slender body. His hand wanders down to Gladio’s crotch, palming his now painfully hard erection. Gladio groans, leaning his head back against the cold glass of the driver’s side window. At this point, he doesn’t even care if someone sees, he just needs to get off  _ now,  _ and it seems like Prompto’s ready to deliver on his promise.

“You were so good, baby...” Prompto purrs, “We’re almost home, Gladdy, then I’m gonna take real good care of you.”

“Prom,” Gladio growls, bucking his hips into Prompto’s hand. “please, please, fuck me now...”

“Right here? Gladdy, you’re so  _ bad. _ ” Prompto teases, “Tell me again. Tell me how bad you want it.”

Gladio’s eyes roll back as Prompto unzips his jeans so slow he can feel the pull catch on every tooth of the zipper. He sets a thigh between Gladio’s legs, rubbing up against the bottom of Gladio’s cock with his hip. It’s yet another slow, agonizing pace, with Prompto’s thigh bumping the plug’s base with every motion. Gladio moans.

“I’m waiting, you know I don’t like waiting, baby.” Prompto chides.

“Gods, please, Prom, please. Just fuck me, fill me up until I come,  _ please _ ,” Gladio pleads desperately.

Prompto kisses Gladio, humming as he licks the shield’s lower lip. Gladio opens his mouth, already breathing heavily as Prompto’s tongue probes his mouth. His hands hover over Prompto’s body; he wants so badly to touch him, to feel every inch of that slender body he can get to. Prompto’s careful to only touch Gladio with the hip he’s rubbing against his cock and with his tongue in his mouth. He ghosts his fingertips over a hard nipple that’s blossomed underneath the thin fabric of his t-shirt, eliciting a shudder from the shield.

Prompto smiles against his kiss. “Get in the back of the truck and get ready for me.” he commands, thrusting a packet of lube into his husband’s waiting fingers. Gladio wonders where he’s kept it all this time while Prompto rummages in the back of the cab.

Gladio lies on his back and shimmies his jeans down around his ankles- he doesn’t bother to take his shoes off, he knows he won’t need to- and hikes his shirt up around his chest, laying his throbbing cock bare to the chilly evening air. He pops the plug out of his ass and turns it off with a tiny button on the top before getting on his hands and knees. He’s already dripping lube leftover from the plug, for which Gladio’s grateful. It makes it easy to sink two fingers inside himself with one fluid motion. Bracing himself against the floor of the truck bed with one hand and the other buried in the cleft of his ass, Gladio starts fingering himself at a feverish pace.

A heady moan escapes him as he begins to twist and scissor his fingers inside of himself. He’s aching with desire, and his cock is twitching with every movement of his hand as his legs tremble. A small, slender hand slaps his ass cheek before resting on it. Gladio can hear Prompto fiddling with the zipper of his own jeans, and turns around to see his dom with a hand around his own cock.

“You look so fucking hot right now, makes me wanna watch you finger yourself all night.” Prompto says, stroking himself slowly. Gladio groans at his words, sinking a third finger in and brushing them against the sweet spot that’s been starved for a warm touch all evening. His back seizes into an arch.

“Don’t come yet,” Prompto says, shoving his jeans down around his knees, “I’m gonna have some fun with you before we’re done.”

Gladio whimpers quietly and Prompto shushes him as he pulls his hand away from his entrance, leaving him empty and aching for relief.

“You wanna hear about how I’m gonna make you scream?” Prompto whispers in his ear, brushing his tip against Gladio’s hole. “You’re supposed to be obeying me, not the other way. Maybe I should make you wait just a little longer... teach you who’s boss?”

Biting his lip, Gladio looks back at Prompto with pleading eyes.

Prompto chuckles low in his throat as he looks at Gladio alluringly, “Nope, I can’t wait either. Lucky you.”

He thrusts into Gladio quick and hard. He’s glad that vibrator shook him loose over the course of the evening; it takes little time for Gladio to adjust to Prompto’s girth. Not that Prompto gives him that time - his dom is already taking him with enthusiasm, pounding into his heat fast and hard. Gladio can already feel that coil of arousal in his gut forming quickly, his entrance fluttering at the promise of ecstasy. The blond backs off until he’s fucking Gladio slower and slower until he’s stopped, buried to the hilt in Gladio’s ass.

Prompto kisses his neck hungrily, ravishing his skin with teeth and tongue before moving to kiss between his shoulders. “You’re so good for me,” Prompto murmurs against the hot, flushed skin of Gladio’s neck, “so obedient. I’m gonna make you come so hard you’ll see stars. Tell me, do you wanna come?”

“Please...” Gladio breathes.

“What was that?”Prompto says with a hard thrust, slapping his hips against the tender flesh of Gladio’s ass.

“ _ Please _ , Prompto, make me come.” Gladio begs.

“On your back… I wanna see that face you make when you come. So hot...” Prompto murmurs, grabbing and spreading what Gladio realizes is a blanket. He lies down, kicking his shoes off hastily before Prompto yanks his pants down and tosses them to the side. Prompto languidly strokes one of his thighs as he smiles down at him adoringly.

“Love you, big guy.”

Gladio’s heart melts at the sight of those big doe eyes, filled with love and staring right at him. A sense of pride and gratitude fills him like a reservoir until he feels like he’s about to burst. Holding out his arms, he longs for his lover’s body pressed against him. Prompto eagerly presses against his chest as he uses a hand to guide himself back to Gladio’s entrance. Gladio’s full of Prompto once again, inciting a moan as he starts moving inside him.

The angle’s perfect for Prompto to strike that sweet spot with every thrust. Gladio’s already quivering from the anticipation that’s been building all day; he can’t hold on much longer, no matter what his dom’s told him to do. He bites his lip, dropping his head to the blanket, as Prompto picks up the pace. There’s hardly a moment between quick thrusts, and those stars Prompto promised him are beginning to collect on the back of his eyelids.

“Prom-” Gladio pants.

“Don’t, Gladio, don’t be quiet, let me hear you.” Prompto commands, taking Gladio’s cock in his hands and stroking it at the same pace he’s fucking Gladio. “Come for me.”

Gladio roars Prompto’s name as the tremendous heat of orgasm rushes through him like a flood. His toes curl against the cold plastic of the truck bed as he clenches his fists in the soft fabric of Prompto’s shirt, pulling him down hard against his torso. The sound of Prompto crying out in his own ecstasy sounds like a faint echo as blood courses through his ears and his brain, making every inch of skin tingle. He can feel Prompto fill him with his orgasm as Gladio’s release coats both his and Prompto’s shirts.

Gasping for air, Gladio’s arms drop to the blanket as Prompto rests flush to his chest. His dom barely feels like a feather lying atop him; the blond is so delicate and fragile, yet strong. Powerful. Prompto never ceases to amaze him, and Gladio loves him for it. His heart’s pounding with adrenaline and affection as he kisses Prompto’s temple, grateful for the pleasure his patience has brought them both.

“You are  _ amazing _ ,” Prompto mutters as he laces his fingers with Gladio’s. He adds with a chuckle, “I couldn’t have done that.”

“Just wanna please my dom.” Gladio whispers, nuzzling his nose into Prompto’s neck as he holds him tight.

Prompto practically purrs with delight, “Call me that again.”

“My dom.”

“Fuck yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, bookmarks, and sacrifices to your favorite ancient gods are always appreciated.


End file.
